


Lars, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: Short stories featuring Lars. Every chapter is a one-shot and all are based on events where Lars didn't get a story.
Relationships: Lars Lagrene/Reader





	Lars, Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and I spend our day making deliveries

“Thanks again for the purchase!” Lars waved to the bartender as we left the sleazy dive bar. My arms and legs felt like jelly and I was barely awake at this point. I’d been awake since six in the morning helping Lars drop off what felt like endless boxes to several restaurants in Gedonelune. But Lars was looking as chipper as ever. We went back to our huge carriage and Lars helped me in. At least the carriage was empty of boxes now. I basically feel onto the bench, lying down and staring at the ceiling. Lars asked the driver to bring us back to the Goldstein Labs, and as soon as Lars shut the door, we were on our way to return the carriage.

“Are you okay?” Lars asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just really tired,” I told him.

“I’m sorry for waking you up so early. I didn’t realize how big the orders were and I wanted to get them out as soon as possible,” he said. He looked dejected for a moment, but then brightened up. “How about we go to a diner and get something to eat? I bet you’re hungry.”

“Food sounds nice,” I mused. “After we drop this carriage off and let Mr. Goldstein know the deliveries went okay, let’s get a late dinner.”

“Sounds good! Where do you wanna go eat?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m okay with whatever,” I replied. “Maybe a twenty-four hour diner? I don’t know how late other restaurants are open tonight.”

“I think they should be open pretty late,” Lars said. “Considering it’s New Year’s Eve and all.”

“True. What time is is, even?” I asked. Lars looked at his watch and his face contorted in shock. “Lars? Is everything okay.”

“Uh…” Wordlessly, he moved to my side of the bench. I sat up to look at him better. He was blushing and without warning, he leaned in for a kiss. He only got my chin and he started blushing harder. I couldn’t help but blush too and I gave him a proper kiss, although I was a bit confused. “Happy New Year,” he said sheepishly.

“Wait, we missed the countdown?!” I looked at his watch. It was almost a whole half-hour after midnight.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to take you to dinner and then go see the fireworks at the pier,” he said, shoulders slumping. “Next year we’ll have a real New Year’s Eve date, I promise.”

“Oh, Lars…” I sighed, but then I chuckled a bit. “I mean, at least this will be a memorable day.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure we’ll always remember this as the day we missed New Year’s Eve because we were out doing deliveries,” I reassured him. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

“You know what? You’re right!” He kissed my temple and squeezed me tight. “But I’m still going to make next year something you won’t forget! It’ll be amazing! I promise!”

“All right then, I’ll hold you to that promise.” Even though it was a whole year away, admittedly I was excited to see what Lars would cook up for us and our second New Year’s Eve together.


End file.
